The Fate of the Teenage Brat
by daughterofathena02
Summary: What ever happened to the other Golden Ticket winners in Willy Wonka? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1 Augustus

**Note: I'm doing these chapters in the order that they leave, NOT the order they find their tickets in. Anyways, here's Augustus!! Augustus, by the way, is the only one who gets a little bit of amnesia**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many golden tickets I get or how good I am, I will NEVER own Willy Wonka or any of the characters, names, etc.**

As I open my eyes, I feel a burning sensation. My skin vas tingling. It vas VERY HOT. Where was I? Looking around, I found myself to be in a machine. On the outside staring at me was my mother. Why did she look worried? Then it hit me. Chocolate Factory. Willy Vonka's Chocolate Factory. The Golden Ticket. But how had I ended up in here? The last thing I remembered:

_Flashback_

"_Augustus my chocolate must never be touched by human hands!!"_

"_Too late! I think I've had too much chocolate now........"_

_And then I sneezed._

What happened after I sneezed? Looking around for more clues, I realized that I smelled like chocolate. I had chocolate on my hands, my face, my shirt. Then, a little creature came and took me out of the machine. "My little Gusie!!!!!" mom screeched, running over. "Mom? Vat's going on? Why am I covered in chocolate?" Her hands dropped and her face fell. "You…don't remember?" she asked, disappointed. "Vat have you done to him!" she yelled at the little workers. "I remember Willy Vonka telling me not to touch ze chocolate…..veren't there kids? Where are they?" "Mr. Vonka continued on ze tour" she explained. "Do you vant something to eat?" she asked eagerly. "Uh…no, thanks" She began to cry. "Mom? Vat is it?!" I asked her. "Why-won't you eat?" she sobbed. "You love food! All you do is eat, little Gusie! Vat has happened?!" I was surprised. Supposedly, I loved to eat ALL the time? I wasn't hungry now. But looking at myself in a mirror a little creature brought me, I found that mom couldn't have been lying. I was HUGE. "We should go, mom" I told her. "I should get started on a diet" This only made mom wail more loudly, which made me wonder just how much I used to eat. Oh well, I guess I can start over now.


	2. Chapter 2 Violet

**Ahhhhh so today was the last play of Willy Wonka for my school!! Awesome job to all the cast! I was Violet, btw. So, ironically, here's Violet's chapter. Hope you like it. By the way, thanks to oceangirl223 for the directions on how to upload a story! **

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, guess what? I STILL don't own Willy Wonka OR the characters. But Think Positive, because I can still write this fanfiction!!**

"Blew it……I guess I blew it…….." I muttered in consciousness. I found myself to be in a huge room with all kinds of huge, unfamiliar machines. "Oompa Loomas were running around, weaving around the bed I was in. Then I noticed my mom standing over me, with a petrified expression on her face. "Ma! Where is Wonka…that rotten, lousy, good-for-nothing—" I spat at mom, scanning for a glimpse of that wretched candy maker. "Violet—oh my baby! You're back to normal!" she cried. I looked down. Sure enough, my skin was wasn't blue, but back to the pale tone it had been before. "Didn't anyone wait here for me? Don't the other winners care? I was BLUE, for pete's sake! Where are they?!" I demanded. "They went on with the tour, sweetheart" mom answered. "Everyone?! Wonka; that brownnosing brat, Veronica? The other kid, Mike? And the quite one, Chuckie?" I prompted incredulously. Mom nodded sheepishly. "Oh, and Violet, I saved your gum!" mom said brightly, trying to change the subject. "I knew you wouldn't want to loose your world record because of Mr. Willy Wonka" she continued. "Gum? You think I want GUM after that experience?!?!" I stared at my mom. Did no one understand? Turning blue BECAUSE of gum doesn't really make you want to chew it again right after you recover, world record holder or not. "Oh, okay, but should I hold onto it, just in case? You worked for 3 months on this, Violet! Giving up isn't something I raised you to do!" she reminded me. "Mom, no. I don't want the gum! Seriously! It's about time I let Cornelia have some glory. I should apologize for being so mean. Come on, mom, let's go home!" I pulled my surprised mom out of the factory, rubbing my aching jaw.


End file.
